More Than Meets the Eye
by IsThisPhantasy
Summary: Tino Väinämöinen may seem docile and harmless, but Berwald Oxenstierna knows that there is more to the little Fin than that. Because really, you have to be a certain type of hardcore to listen to viking metal. SuFin. Fluff. Oneshot.


The gentle thud of raindrops against rooftops and windows provided a tranquil sort of ambient noise in the background of family life. It was early spring and the flowers were beginning to bud. Shiny, green leaves were scattered along the previously bare trees. The driveway outside the little country house was speckled with raindrops.

Peter Kirkland was in his room, busy building a fortress of legos. He had received a new set from his Uncle Mathias for Christmas. The box had lain unopened and forgotten until a week ago. Once rediscovered, there was no separating the boy and his blocks.

Tino Väinämöinen was sitting on the sofa in the living room and knitting. He had a large basket of yarn at his feet. He had taken up knitting over the winter. The hobby kept him busy and had a wonderful therapeutic, calming effect on him.

Berwald Oxenstierna was busy in the kitchen, watching over a large pot of stew. He hummed softly to himself as he stirred, very content with his little domestic paradise. He often reflected on just how lucky he was to have a loving family. Even though he didn't say much, he always made sure to tell the two most important people in his life how much he loved them. He smiled as he remembered the first time that he had told Tino that he loved him. That was also the first time they kissed. He blushed a bit as he recalled the fond memory.

Suddenly, a loud, shrill beep broke him out of his doldrums. The oven timer. If he didn't smell the baking of bread before, he certainly did now. He took an oven mitt off the counter and opened the oven. Immediately, his glasses fogged up, leaving him momentarily blinded. He retrieved the pan from the oven and put it out to cool. Everything was just about ready.

"T'no! it's t'me ta eat!

He waited a moment. No response. It wasn't like his husband to be late for dinner. He always jumped at the first mention of food.

Berwald headed towards living room. Maybe Tino didn't hear him the first time. Maybe he fell asleep while knitting. It was understandable. Knitting did become kind of tedious after a while.

Contrary to Berwald's thoughts, Tino was not asleep. His knitting needles were clacking together like normal. He didn't hear the dinner call because of a pair of headphones perched on his head. A strong, blaring sound was being emitted for these headphones. Tino must have his music turned up really loud. He must be really into this song.

Berwald walked up beside his husband, deeply entertained by his expressive lip-syncing to whatever song was playing. He tapped the side of Tino's headphone lightly. The smaller jumped in response.

"Oh gosh, Ber! Did you just see all of that?

"All of wha'?" Berwald asked, smiling ever so slightly.

"Of that, that lip-syncing and stuff I was just doing!" Tino knew that the other had seen it from his smile. A little smile was quite big for Berwald.

"Oh, tha'. Ya, tha' was cute".

Tino blushed at the comment. "What did you need?" Berwald then remembered why he had come over.

"T'me ta eat." Berwald reached out a hand to help Tino up.

Tino put his ball of yarn away in the basket along with his knitting needles. He took off his headphones and put them in the basket as well. He then took Berwald's outstretched hand and pulled himself up.

Berwald quickly pulled the smaller in for a hug. He loved to feel Tino's heartbeat, so strong and fast, against his own. Tino had come to love these little moments with his husband.

"Fin?"

"Yes, Ber?" Tino said, as he looked up at the voice.

"Wha' were ya' listinin' ta tha' ya liked so much?"

"Oh," Tino giggled slightly, "Viking metal."

Berwald looked almost shocked. "Vikin' me'al?"

Tino went over to retrieve the headphones and ipod that he had previously put away. "Yeah, Viking metal. Lukas showed it to me the other day." He scrolled through the songs on his ipod. "At first I thought it was kinda scary, but it's really grown on me!" Tino smiled cheerfully before reaching up on his tiptoes to put the headphones on Berwald's head. "Listen."

Tino pressed play on the music player and immediately Berwald felt his ears get assaulted. Heavy guitar, heavy drums, heavy bass, and loud, angry sounding screaming in what seemed to be Norwegian. He listened for about a minute and just looked alarmed. Tino smiled as he gauged Berwald's reaction. He paused the song and took the headphones off the taller's head. He could tell that Berwald wasn't one for heavy music.

Tino giggled again. "It's not for everyone." He smiled and reached up to kiss Berwald on the cheek. Berwald just stood there, still in shock.

"Dinner?" Tino asked. "I'll go tell Peter." The little Fin walked towards their son's room, still maintaining his smile.

Berwald stood there stunned. How could his Tino, his sweet and adorable little Fin stay so cute while listening to music like that? He imagined Tino going to one of those concerts that his brother Mathias and his boyfriend Lukas frequented so often. Berwald imagined his little Fin in one of those mosh pits, getting tossed around like a hacky sack. He imagined his Fin getting trampled and crushed by other, bigger concert goers. He was a little frightened.

Berwald wasn't too concerned though. He knew that his little Fin could hold his own. He knew that beneath that cute, helpless facade, there was a man that was toughened by hardship. Tino could handle himself just as well as he could handle his vodka. And that was very, very well. But, if Tino wanted to go to one of these concerts, Berwald would tag along. Just to make sure Tino was safe. Berwald just hoped that Tino didn't want to go to a metal concert.

"Mmmm, dinner smells so good papa!" Peter strode through the living room to get to the kitchen. "Did you bake bread?"

"Mmhmm" Berwald nodded. He knew how much his son liked his fresh bread.

"Aww papa, you're the best!" Peter gave his papa a hug.

"Peter!" Tino called. "Can you set the table fo- ...awww" Tino smiled as he saw his son and husband wrapped up in a hug. Tino went over to join them. He wrapped his arms around his husband and son.

Berwald was surrounded by hugs and he was enjoying every second of it. These two were his life, his pride, his joy. Berwald smiled. A real, genuine, big smile.

Domestic bliss.

**A.N. Aww, precious family moment! The Hanatama family is the cutest and SuFin is my favorite pairing of all time. I really wanted to write a SuFin, but I wasn't too sure on how to do Sweden's accent, but I hope I did a good job. I saw this prompt on tumblr and it was too cute to not write. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Love you all!**


End file.
